


Contingency Plans

by awagers



Series: Virtues [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All the crappy stuff in TFA, Angst, During Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, For The Moment, Force Ghosts, Giant dump trucks full of angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No srsly all the snark, Nosy dead guys, Past Child Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redemption, Snark, Torture, all the snark, strategery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awagers/pseuds/awagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux didn't get where he is without making contingency plans.  </p>
<p>Although the Force ghost grandfather of your current lover can certainly throw a spanner in the works...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Seriously. Maybe it will go further? I don't know. 
> 
> This is my first real effort at fanfiction. Please let me know if there are any errors I missed.
> 
> Um. Yeah. I'm going to go hide now.

“Come to bed.”

General Hux sighed, pushing back from his desk. “Some of have actual work to do, you degenerate fool.”

The dark man huffed out a small laugh. “You’ve done all of your work, as well as that of most of your subordinates. Come to bed.”

Hux scowled, then looked back at the datapad he had been using. “Soon enough. I need to look over…”

“Brendol. Leave it. What could there possibly be that can’t wait until tomorrow?” Lips moved softly up the general’s neck, and he closed his eyes.

“Contingency plans. I have to ensure that we are successful, that we are safe. Kylo, you know…”

A quiet sigh in his ear. “I know. An hour?”

Hux leaned over, and pressed their foreheads together. “All right.” 

They kissed tenderly, and the black clad figure rose. He replaced his mask, and swept from the room in what Hux liked to call his “customary and regrettable manner.”

The general picked up his datapad, and began to scan the reports on the Starkiller base. There were weaknesses in the plans – there was no way to protect against every possibility, every angle. He had worked so hard, but a guerilla attack in the place, a few explosives, some treachery…it could be torn apart so quickly. And then where would he be?

Where Kylo be?

Hux quietly cursed himself for a fool. The ridiculous man had wormed his way past all of the defenses that had been so carefully constructed. Brendol Hux had learned at his father’s hands what love and attachment could do. He had learned to protect himself. And yet a foolish, petulant man-child with an unfortunate fondness for playing dress up had brought him low. 

So he planned. He plotted, he built contingency plans that could never be placed on any First Order data stream. What to do in case of Snoke’s betrayal. How to escape the First Order. How to ensure Kylo’s safety.

A voice from the corner of his office brought him to his feet.

“I have to say, when he first took up with you, I thought it was madness. I’m pleased to think that I might have been wrong.”

Hux faced the figure in the corner, as his hand moved towards the comm on his desk. “And who the bloody hell might you be?”

The blue-tinged figure laughed quietly. “Succinct as ever, General. Let’s just say I’m someone invested in assisting with some of your more…extreme contingency plans.”

Hux stiffened, finger paused over the emergency button. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean.”

“Oh, General, you know exactly what I mean. And you need my help.”

“Convince me.”

The figure began to circle the room. Hux watched him, noting as many details as possible. Young, in his early twenties if he was human. Scar down the side of his face. Hair a bit floppy. Black clothes, quite outdated, possibly Clone War era, certainly pre-Imperial. Moved with the grace of a fighter used to hand-to-hand combat.

Also blue. And glowing.

“Kylo Ren is important. Not just as a weapon, or a pawn, or a tool, but as a person. He is my kin, and I will do all that I can to keep him safe. I can’t reach him directly, and it’s difficult for me to interact with anyone that isn't Force-sensitive. I’ve been trying to get through to him for years, but I’m blocked from his presence. And then you came along, and suddenly I have a way to reach him.”

Hux dropped his hand from the comm, and gripped the edge of his desk. “I’m not Force-sensitive. Don’t be ridiculous. And what do you mean by kin?”

The figure smirked in a way that was all too familiar to Hux. “Of course you are. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anakin Skywalker, and you happen to be sleeping with my grandson. Next door to my skull, actually, which is rather bizarre.”

Hux goggled. He was, for perhaps the first time in his life, entirely speechless.

The smirk figure faded from the…apparition? Delusion? Pipe dream? He let a low curse, and then abruptly disappeared.

Kylo Ren entered Hux’s office. “Honestly, Brendol, it’s been two…”

He stopped mid-sentence. “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Hux turned to him with wide eyes. “I think maybe I have.”


	2. Riddles in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it can't possibly be as bad as it seems. Probably something simple, like hallucinations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough, people seemed to like this. Yay!
> 
> Here's a little bit more. I'm going on vacation on Wednesday, so I can't promise anything else until at least next week, but hopefully this is enjoyable.

Hux lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Kylo lay pressed against him, snoring quietly. He smiled slightly. At least ONE of them would get some sleep.

He thought back to the events in his office. An apparition? That was the sort of thing Ren went on about. Magic and superstition. Foolishness and chicanery. 

Certainly not the realm of an ordinary, loyal person like him. 

Completely ordinary.

Maybe he was just tired. Or hallucinating. Or having a psychotic break. Any of those would be preferable to the thought of being…

No. Not possible. He was completely ordinary.

An alien. That must be it. Possibly a telepath, with the ability to project. He just needed to speak to security, and make sure there were no infiltrators, even of the mental variety. He’d have a word with Kylo about…

Oh. No. Of course, THAT wouldn’t work.

He had tried to tell Ren about the…thing in his office. Tried to share his fears. Yet all that had come out of his mouth had been a string of meaningless platitudes. The harder he pressed to share the truth, the more inane he sounded. He had finally stopped, and allowed himself to be led back to their rooms. Truth be told, the “comforting” he had received had been…quite satisfactory. 

But back to business. 

Apparently he couldn’t share his concerns with his lover, and sharing them with anyone else on the ship would be unwise. The last thing he needed was for rumors of his mental instability to spread. Perhaps a discreet check of the security scans. And he could look into what materials could shield from telepathic intruders. Definitely check the registry to see what species could launch an attack of this nature. Were they in proximity to any systems with possible unknown inhabitants?

Hux turned his head as his mind whirled with possibilities, and saw what he liked to call the “Shrine of Evil.” His lip curled in disgust. How the man could be so clichéd and so bizarre at the same time was utterly baffling. Honestly, Vader’s mask? Who keeps the skull of their grand…

Kriff.

Sod it all.

His grandfather.

It had known about the skull.

No one knew about that wretched thing, outside of Kylo’s order, Snoke, and Hux. It was kept locked away even when the cleaning droids came through. Kylo at least seemed to understand that it wasn’t the sort obsession one spoke of, and kept it tucked away.

How had it known?

Hux found himself breathing rapidly, heart pounding, and began to try and slow his body. Panic accomplished nothing. He needed to think.

_Think, you useless boy! How I managed to spawn something so utterly useless is beyond me!_

“Shut up, father,” he whispered into the darkness.

What if? What if it truly was some projection of Darth Vader – Anakin Skywalker – whatever the kriffing hell he was called? 

Set aside the inessential elements, and focus on the problem at hand.

Regardless of his relationship with the Force and the rest of that woo-woo, Hux had seen something. The something knew about the skull, knew about Vader and his original name, knew about Ren’s relationship to the dark lord. It was possible for a stranger to have some of those pieces, but all of them? Hux had all of these pieces. The Supreme Leader presumably had them. Try as he might, he could not imagine anyone else who could. 

Well, anyone else living.

That left…

Kriff. There was a chance.

And while he didn’t think it was likely, he had to consider all of the options. Plan for them. Even options that his mind shied away from, like the Supreme Leader betraying them, or the Resistance winning. Or his lover’s dead grandfather deciding to haunt him out of frustration.

Sod it all. It couldn’t be possible. The thing had said that he was blocked from contacting Kylo. Yet Ren had often waxed poetic about how Vader had touched his mind as a child, appeared to him, guided his path. How Vader had brought him to the Supreme Leader to be trained and find his true path. Gods knew he had walked in on Kylo speaking to that disgusting thing often enough. And the atmosphere in the room had been…heavy, like the darkness as a storm rolled in. 

So, that settled it. Hallucinations or an intruder. Nice, safe options. He’d start investigating in the morning. 

Hux glanced the Shrine of Evil again, and shuddered.

Nice, safe options.


	3. Wake up and smell the roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because dramatics are best in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies to those who wanted to see Anakin. I promise he'll make an appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> I'm a big sucker for these idiots, and want to set the stage a bit before we really get rolling. This stuff is a bit dialogue heavy, but Hux's snark just makes me happy.

When Kylo Ren exited the refresher in the morning, he found Hux sitting on the bed, going over a datapad.

“Really? You stayed up half the night doing paperwork, and you’re still at it?”

Hux waved negligently at him without looking up. “Senior staff meeting this morning. Going over the agenda. Should I expect you there?”

“You do realize you have aides to help you with these things?”

That made Hux raise his head. “Oh, really? I have aides? Let me just check the rosters…oh, that’s right. Of the last six aides to hold that position, three went on medical leave, two requested transfers, and one was sent to the Outer Rim for ogling you.”

The slightest tinge of red crept onto Ren’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Funny, I don’t know how you could have forgotten. Between the ones you choke into unconsciousness because you think they’re excessively interested in me, and the ones who get out before they have a mental breakdown from dealing with your tantrums, I can’t keep a kriffing aide for more than a few months at a time.”

“But it’s perfectly fine for you to reassign one who was interested in me? What was his name, Martins? He seemed shockingly competent. I could have tolerated a bit of ogling, if it meant you slept once in a while.”

Hux slammed down the datapad onto the bed. “It wasn’t just a bit of ogling, the prat actually hinted he’d like to join in after the third time he walked in on us. Besides, he was much too blatant about reporting on us to the Supreme Leader. I don’t mind being watched, but his sloppiness was insulting.”

Ren stepped closer, and grasped Hux’s shoulder. “You could have told me.”

Hux snorted inelegantly. “If I can’t handle an idiot like that on my own, I should turn myself over to the firing squad and save everyone the trouble.” 

The hand on his shoulder tightened, and Hux hissed out a breath. He shook his head impatiently, then grabbed Ren’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t joke about it. But you know what a fine line we walk. I’m his leverage against you. As soon as I stop being useful, he’ll dispose of me.”

“I won’t let him…”

“No.” Hux’s voice cracked out like a whip. “Don’t say it. Don’t think it. Not even here, in your own quarters. You are loyal. I am loyal. We serve the First Order.”

A glass sitting next to the bed exploded. Hux sighed, and rubbed his eyes. “I assume that means you won’t be coming to the staff meeting?”

The only response was a low growl.

“Alright then. Go put some clothes on before Phasma arrives and starts moaning about needing to gouge her eyes out. Meditate, train, scream, do what you must, but please try to avoid damaging any more personnel or equipment. It just makes more paperwork for me.”

Ren scowled down at him, then nodded sharply. He swept over to the closet and dressed, then stalked out of the room without saying another word, mask firmly in place.

Hux sighed as the doors slid shut. 

“Sod my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get a bit more up later today, but I'm leaving the country tomorrow and traveling with my mother, so no promises.


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the country with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. Comments give me great happies.

Hux walked into his office, and sat heavily at his desk. He rubbed at the tension between his eyes. 

His meeting with the senior staff had been fairly straightforward, with only a few worrying reports. Apparently Ren’s version of restraint involved flinging troopers and officers out of his way with his powers. He was torn between relief at the lack of equipment damage, and frustration at the demoralizing effects. 

“He is stressful, isn’t he?”

Hux jumped to his feet, and whirled towards the unexpected voice. “You!”

“Hello again! Sorry about the hasty retreat last night. It couldn’t be helped.”

“Lovely. Just lovely.” Hux narrowed his eyes. “Well, let’s hear it then. Are you an alien, or am I just losing my mind. Honestly, I don’t know which I’d prefer at this point.”

“You’re in luck then. I’m neither. I’m a ghost that’s decided to take you up as a personal cause.” The…apparition winked at Hux.

Hux snorted derisively. “Pull the other one. It’s got bells on it.”

The thing had the nerve to laugh at him. “You see, this is what I’m talking about. Anyone else would accept me blindly, and just go along with whatever I tell them. But you? You’ve never accepted anything easily in your life.”

“Fine. Prove it to me.”

The smile on its face faded. “Well, now, that’s the trick, isn’t it? Anything that I could say that you already knew could just be passed off as a trick of your own mind. It would have to be something you’ve never heard before that you could verify independently.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, you ridiculous thing, that’s the point, isn’t it? And what the kriffing hell am I supposed to call you?”

“Master Skywalker? Lord Vader? Anakin? Ani?” Hux looked at him coolly. “What about General Skywalker?”

“General? Really? Now you’re inventing titles?”

“I was a general, once upon a time. They made most of the Jedi Knights generals during the Clone Wars. Not that all of them were fit for it, of course. It just made life easier while we worked with the troops.”

“Oh, very well. What do you have for me to verify, General?”

The ghost sighed, and looked away. “How much do you know about Darth Vader?”

“Well, there’s the obvious propaganda that was put out about him. Jedi knight, protected the people of the Empire when the Jedi turned against them. Died defending his Emperor at Endor. Originally went by Skywalker, supposedly fathered Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Liked to play dress up like his grandson, had a tendency to terrorize the troops near him. Grand Moff Tarkin’s lapdog for a time, mostly reported directly to Emperor Palpatine.”

The ghostly man nodded gravely. “Mostly accurate, except the bit about how I died. The Emperor had me bring my son, Luke, to him. He hoped to turn the boy to the Dark Side. When he decided that was futile, he started in on the torture. My son asked me to save him, and so I turned on the Emperor and killed him myself.”

“I’ve heard that version as well. I always thought it was Resistance propaganda.”

“No, in the end I turned away from the darkness. But still, Ben may not believe that version of the story. What else can I tell you?”

“His name is Kylo Ren.”

“And Ben Solo. Just as mine was Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. Why do you think he likes you calling him Ren? It’s so close to the name of his childhood…”

“Damn you, that is not his name!”

“Very well. I slaughtered a tribe of Tusken Raiders as a revenge for their murder of my mother. I lost my right arm to Count Dooku, and my left arm and legs to my mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I went to the Dark Side to protect my wife, Padme Amidala, and in doing so caused her death. Surely you can verify some of that.”

Hux’s mouth hung open, but he closed it with an audible snap. “Very well. Now sod off. I have work to do, and I can’t manage anything with you lurking.”

The ghost’s mouth quirked up in a slight smile and he bowed. “Until we meet again.”

The thing faded, and Hux rested his head in his hands. What in all of the hells was he supposed to do now?


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is bliss. No, really. Let's go back to that ignorance thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% thrilled with this chapter, but here it is. I'm really trying to move things along a bit. The story I really want to tell is after TFA, but there's a backstory that needs to be told in order to get there.

“I honestly don’t know what to do with you.”

Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow as he continued to eat. “Past experience tells me that is a terrible lie.”

Hux gave him an unimpressed look. They sat at the small table in his quarters, dining on the best the _Finalizer_ had to offer. Admittedly, that wasn’t fine cuisine, but it certainly beat the nutrient bars the troopers lived on.

“Very funny. You know, you really should forsake the First Order and operate a travelling comedy show. I’m told Phasma is a fantastic mime. Maybe she’d be willing to join up?”

Hux was treated to the lovely sight of Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren, snorting his wine up his nose. “Kriff it all, Hux, don’t do that!”

He held back as long as he could, then Hux began to laugh. “You have to admit, it’s a mind-boggling image.”

“Oh, hush. Now what have I done that has you tied up in knots? I’ve been very scrupulous about not destroying any equipment or personnel this last week.”

Hux continued to laugh, but it took on an exasperated note. “True, very true. No direct destruction. However, there is the matter of the two troopers and one officer who have ended up in med bay with concussions and minor abrasions. From being…what did that report say? ‘Flung out of Lord Ren’s way as he came barreling down corridors like the embodiment of doom’ is the way it was phrased, if I recall correctly.”

A flush spread across Ren’s face. “First off, I seriously doubt that any of your officers would phrase it that way. And it was on more than one occasion, so there would have been more than one report.”

“Oh, don’t worry. The medical staff is not at all fond of you, and enjoys a bit of creative writing. I think the phrase has actually been programmed in as a default in the med bay system. With its own code and everything.”

“Still, no destruction per se. I think that should count for something.” Ren did his best to look calm and self-confident, which did nothing to stop Hux’s laughter.

“True, very true. I’d say you deserve a reward. Are you done with dinner?”

Ren dropped his fork, and rose swiftly. “Definitely. Let’s get started.”

*****

A few hours later, Ren lay with his head on Hux’s chest. “As I said, all protestations to the contrary, you do know exactly what to do with me. That was a lovely reward.”

Hux snorted. “That was ENTIRELY self-serving, Ren. We haven’t even started on your reward.”

“Really? Well, I have to be brutally honest, and tell you to wait at least half an hour. I’m exhausted.”

“You idiot. I was thinking of something a bit more personal. I’ll indulge one of your annoying personal habits. Tell me a story. About Darth Vader.”

Ren sat up, and looked at Hux’s face in surprise. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, yes, get on with it.”

“Very surprising, Hux. You must be terribly impressed.”

“Hush. You’ve made my life much easier over the last few days, and I want to indulge you.”

Ren smiled gently, and reached up to push Hux’s hair back from his face. “Alright then. Any particular requests?”

“Maybe something from before the Jedi Betrayal? From when he was younger? Something that isn’t public knowledge, that only someone from the family would know.”

Ren scowled. “Hmm. Funny you should phrase it that way. Honestly, there’s a lot that his family was never familiar with. His wife gave birth in secret, and the children were separated at birth and hidden from him. She died shortly after they were born, and he didn’t find out about them until they were grown.”

“Wife? I never heard of him being married.”

“Padme Amidala, the Senator from Naboo. They married in secret. It was forbidden, but they apparently couldn’t resist each other.” Ren raised an eyebrow ironically. “I know the feeling.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a sentimental idiot. Well, go on, tell me about how that diplomatic incident happened.”

Ren laughed, and began to spin a tale of Senators and death threats, mothers and sons, slaughter and love.

And Hux’s heart sank.

So, not a product of his own mind.

This was really happening.

He was being haunted.


	6. A Fist to the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you know, the more there is to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, or, you know, whatever emotion it is you feel when you read this. Comments make me happy, but are not at all required.

Hux sat in his office, making notes on his datapad. The minutiae of administration was exhausting, but terribly necessary. New squads of troopers were ready for combat assignments. A pattern of shortages in the mess. An issue with wiring in the forward ion cannons that seemed to have been handled very well by a Lieutenant…Mitaka. In fact, it had been handled so deftly that the young man deserved a commendation. He might even be a good candidate for an aide…

The hairs on Hux’s neck rose, and he rolled his eyes. Nope. Not playing along.

He continued to work for several more minutes, ignoring the chills and uncomfortable sensations that kept washing over him. Finally he sighed as he entered in more data.

“Skywalker, if all you’re going to do is lurk behind me, you can sod off. Either manifest, or leave. I don’t have time for this nonsense.”

The blue figure walked from behind him, and leaned casually against the wall. “So, you’ve decided I really am who I say I am? Well, that’s progress! You know, that Lieutenant would make an excellent aide. Seems good in a crisis, even if he looks a bit skittish on the surface.”

“Oh, well, I can’t begin to tell you how valuable your advice on my personnel is. Have you been snooping around my ship? Nosy old fool.”

The ghost just smirked at him.

“And that reminds me. Why in all of the flaming hells can’t I say anything to Ren about you? Every time I try, I start spouting some inane babble.”

“Ah. Yes. Well, a large part of that can be blamed on Snoke. He’s woven all sorts of…energy around his prodigy. It repels me, and others of my kind, keeps us from talking to him or influencing him directly. I added…well, let’s call it an addendum. I included any mention of me as another forbidden aspect. It’s a bit awkward, but safer for everyone involved.”

Hux simply stared at him. He had always thought Ren was a fluke. But no, apparently his brand of ridiculousness was actually genetic. Maybe he owed the man an apology.

“General?”

“So, let me see if I have this clear. I’m being used as an intermediary between my lover and his dead grandfather, who can’t talk to my lover because his evil mentor has cast a spell around him. Oh, and that evil mentor has also apparently been posing as his dead grandfather, and influencing his actions.”

“That’s a very…succinct way of putting. Makes it sound a bit ridiculous, but yes.”

Hux held up a hand. He thought back to all of the stories Ren had told him. Darth Vader appearing to him as agonized over his first crush. Darth Vader counseling him when he was bullied at his uncle’s academy. Darth Vader chasing away the monsters from his nightmares. Darth Vader comforting a child left behind by his mother. Realization washed over him like icy water.

“How long?” he whispered quietly.

Skywalker looked over, apparently confused by the question. “How long what?”

“How long was it before you realized what was happening? Because, from what I’ve been told, he has been getting these visitations since he was a small child. How long did take for anyone to notice that he wasn’t just shy or reclusive? For anyone to question why he was withdrawn? Damn you, how long was he at that megalomaniac’s mercy before anyone PAID ATTENTION?”

Although he had begun at a whisper, Hux was now screaming at the dead man. 

Skywalker closed his eyes briefly, as a spasm of pain washed across his face. “Fourteen. He was fourteen, and talked to a friend at the Academy about it. The boy brought it to Luke’s attention, and…”

He cut off as a glass was thrown through him, and shattered on the wall. Hux stood, chest heaving, eyes blazing.

“Out. Get out.”

“I wish I could, General. But we are running out of time.”

Hux laughed bitterly. “It sounds to me like you ran out of time years ago.”

“A storm is coming, General. It will be like nothing you can imagine. And when the first wave has swept through, you will be in disgrace, and Kylo Ren will be near death. He will be called to Snoke’s side to complete his training, and told to sever his final bonds to the light by killing you.”

Hux stood, and walked to the small window. He pressed his forehead against the plasteel. Quietly, he asked, “And what then?”

Skywalker stepped closer. “Either he will kill you, and destroy himself, or refuse, and Snoke will destroy you both.”

Hux gazed at the stars, and thought of his lover. He thought of the tantrums and snits. The quiet moments of shared peace. Teasing and laughter in the night. Nightmares and weeping and pleas for strength. He thought of a boy, left to the whims of a monster. 

“Can I save him?”

“There is a chance. Are you willing to do what it will take?”

Hux turned, and regard Skywalker coldly. “I would burn the galaxy for him. What must I do?”


	7. Virtues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past is a little too close to the present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added a tag for this one - be warned, there's talk of past child abuse. 
> 
> Also, I'm completely overwhelmed by the positive response this has gotten. I hope this continues to live up to expectations.
> 
> And, without further ado, the angst puppies...

_Loyalty and strength. Those are the only true virtues._

Hux ran on a treadmill in the echoing silence of the exercise facilities. The only sounds were of his feet slapping the ground, and his breathing. 

In, out.

In, out.

Skywalker had tried to show him how to meditate, but Hux had been too unsettled by what he had learned. Finally, in frustration, he had come to run. Maybe he could find some serenity here.

Or maybe the past was too close. Memories seemed to swirl around him.

In, out.

In, out.

_Brendol, are you even listening to me?_

_A hand slapping his face, the bright bloom of pain following close behind._

I’m not there anymore. He can’t touch me.

_Curse it, you useless boy, stop your dreaming._

_Yes, Father._

The past pulled at him, and he slipped into memory.

_“Now that I have your attention, what are the only true virtues?”_

_“Loyalty and strength.”_

_“Exactly. And where does your loyalty lie, Brendol?”_

_“To the First Order, and to you.”_

_“Precisely. You are a tool, boy, nothing more. Some day you may become a useful tool, but only if you remain loyal. And how are you useful?”_

_“Strength. My strength, pledged to the First Order, and to you.”_

_“Yes. Perhaps you’re not a complete waste of space like your mother. Very well, Brendol, go back to your studies.”_

_“And what of love, Father?”_

_“Love? Who has been filling your head with nonsense? Love! It is weakness, boy. Foolishness. Love will undermine your loyalty, and then you will be betrayed.”_

_“I’m sorry, Father. It’s just, Mother said…”_

_“I knew that woman couldn’t be trusted. I’ll deal with her, and then I’ll be back to deal with you.”_

_“No, Father, please…”_

In, out.

In, out.

It was over. Behind him. He was no longer that frightened child, and that monster could not touch him. Not anymore.

He could do this. He would do this. He would learn this ridiculous sorcery and do whatever that blasted fool of a ghost told him to. He would find a way.

In, out.

In, out.

The door opened, and Hux felt Ren enter. He began to slow his pace, knowing that Ren would want to talk to him. He heard the helmet release, and slowed to a walk, breathing heavily. Ren handed him a towel, and he wiped his face.

“Is there a problem? I know I’m not missing any meetings, and everything was still intact when I came down here.”

Ren looked at him levelly. “Your precious ship is fine. I thought you might need me.”

Hux gave him a quizzical look. “Need you? Isn’t it a bit early for…”

“Hux. I felt him. The memories.”

“Kriff.” 

Hux turned away, fighting the instinct to hide himself. Ren reached out, and turned him back. He cupped Hux’s face, then trailed fingers down to his chest, where two words were inked over his heart.

_Loyalty_

_Strength_

“I don’t think I ever understood those words until I met you.”

Ren found his hand pressed against Hux’s chest. “I learned much more about them from you. Ren, I can’t…”

“Hush. Not here.”

“Fine. Hand me my shirt, and let’s go back to my quarters.”

Ren tossed his shirt to him, and Hux dressed quickly as Ren pulled his helmet on. He looked at the refresher, but decided his quarters would be a much safer venue. He motioned for Ren to come with him, and began to smirk as they walked through the door.

“You’ll happy to know that I’ve found a new aide.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and I absolutely forbid you to harass him.”

“We’ll see. Who is it?

“Lieutenant Mitaka.”

“Down with the guns? Seems a bit mousy, if you ask me. And obsessed with paperwork.”

“There we are. Ideal for the job. If you scare him off, I’ll never forgive you.”

His laughter was garbled by the helmet, but Ren seemed to relax. “We’ll see about that, General.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show a little bit of the Hux that everyone else sees. Everything to this point has been the private, behind closed doors view. 
> 
> Also, Anakin likes to talk.

Hux looked up as his door chimed. “Enter.”

An incredibly nervous Lieutenant Mitaka walked into the room, stopping in front of his desk at parade rest. “Lieutenant Mitaka, reporting as ordered, sir.”

“At ease, Lieutenant. In fact, have a seat.”

Mitaka gulped, but eased into a chair. Hux pulled up the relevant file, and then gazed levelly at his subordinate.

“Now, Lieutenant, I know how prolific the gossip is aboard ship. I’m certain you’ve heard of my current lack of an aide.”

He glanced up, and saw the confusion flash across the young man’s face. “Certainly, sir.”

“I’m a difficult man to please, and hold my subordinates to extremely high standards. That being said, your name has come up as a possible candidate for the position.”

Shock showed briefly, but Mitaka controlled his face into polite confusion. “Me, sir? But, I’m only a gunnery officer…”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Your handling of the ion cannon incident tells me otherwise. The paperwork was impeccable, which is recommendation enough, but you managed to make that ass you report to look vaguely competent. I didn’t even know that was possible.”

Mitaka’s bland look held true. “Sir? I don’t know what you mean. Captain Shorun is an excellent…”

Hux waved a hand irritably. “Don’t bother, Lieutenant. I know the value of those under my command.”

He stood, and walked to his office window. “What would you say is the greatest virtue, Lieutenant?”

Mitaka stared for a moment, then struggled to collect himself. “Well, I suppose it’s supposed to be love, isn’t it, sir?”

Hux smiled slightly, then turned back to the Lieutenant. “Supposed to be, certainly. But think of all the idiocy and pain laid at the feet of love. For my part, I choose loyalty. Something you have shown in abundance. Anyone who would try to cover for Shorun is loyal to the point of idiocy. Precisely the sort of person I could use as an aide.”

“But, sir…”

Hux shook his head. “Can you file properly? Prioritize my reports? Keep me on schedule? Stand up to overblown idiots who want to manipulate me?”

Mitaka looked slightly exasperated. “Of course, sir, none of that is particularly difficult. It’s just, I’m not at all suited for the position.”

“Oh for pity’s sake, why not?”

Mitaka flushed. “I’m not the...sort of person that should be in such a high profile position.”

Hux nodded. “I assume you’re speaking of your family? I read your file, and did a bit more digging. There was a cousin with questionable loyalties, I believe?”

“He betrayed the Fleet at Dantooine, sir. He was executed, of course, along with the rest of his immediate family, and the rest of us were disgraced. So, you understand, I’m not really fit for…”

“Mitaka.”

He looked up, shocked at the General’s use of his name. He was even more shocked to see something that looked like pity in his eyes.

“Lieutenant, I honestly don’t care. I need an aide, and you’re more competent than anyone else I have to hand. Additionally, you don’t have any family left who can be used against, and you’re loyal to a fault. I’d like to put you in a position where you can be useful.”

Mitaka sat silent for a moment, completely overcome. “Sir, I would be honored. I don’t think it’s wise, but I will do my best for you.”

Hux nodded. “Alright then. I’ll send through the necessary forms, and we’ll get started on this tomorrow.” He paused, wincing. “Although there are a few things you should know. Rather…personal things.”

“I can be the soul of discretion, sir.”

Hux snorted inelegantly. “For your sake, I certainly hope so. I’m sure you’re aware that Lord Ren and I have a personal arrangement. He tends to be a bit jealous, and likes to impale anyone he thinks is ogling me. It’s ridiculous and childish, but there we are.”

Mitaka took a deep breath. “Well, I suppose that explains several things about your last few aides.”

“Quite. Also, if the doors to my office or personal quarters don’t open immediately, make sure you identify yourself before trying to enter. It will save us all a great deal of discomfort.”

“Understood, sir.”

“And don’t try to bring anything by my quarters in the morning without comming me first. Some of us have trouble assembling our manners before lunch.”

Mitaka looked torn between horror and laughter. “I can see how that would be inconvenient, sir.”

“And when the blackmail and extortion attempts come, I want you to bring them to me as quickly as possible.”

All of the laughter faded, and Mitaka was left with simple horror. “Sir! I wouldn’t possibly entertain any thought of…”

“Save it, Lieutenant. They will be hard and fast in the beginning. Fortunately, you don’t have family they can use as leverage.”

Mitaka rose to his feet. “Sir, if you don’t think I can be loyal to you, perhaps I shouldn’t accept this offer, as appealing as it is.”

“Oh, sit down. I have no doubts about your loyalty. Depending on the source, it may be to our advantage to provide information. I am watched, Lieutenant, and have been for a very long time. Having control over the flow of information is boon that I am not willing to turn down.”

The lieutenant lowered himself into his chair. “And that explains the hasty departure of Lieutenant Martins.”

“Clever, Lieutenant. Very clever.”

Mitaka blushed slightly, and shook his head. “Not at all, sir. He was…quite unsavory.”

Hux nodded, then sighed. “But enough about the past. I think you’ll do quite well. Report back here tomorrow, after lunch.”

“Thank you, sir.” Mitaka stood to leave, but stopped at the doorway as Hux spoke.

“Lieutenant, I am a very demanding man. You should know, however, that I will do everything possible to protect you, if the worst should happen.” He sighed. “Dismissed.”

******

As the doors closed behind the young man, Hux sat heavily in his chair.

“There. I have an aide. Now will everyone living and dead sod off and leave me in peace?”

Anakin laughed from the corner. “He seems a decent enough sort. We’ll see how effective he is.”

“I don’t want to talk about my personnel decisions. Focus on the task at hand, Skywalker.”

“My pleasure, General. Let us begin meditating.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but sat on the floor in a lotus position. He cleared his mind, letting quiet seep in.

“Good. Now, reach out, and feel the energy around you.” They had learned early on that any mention of the Force led to a snort or caustic remark.

Hux let his mind reach, and felt…textures. It was like plunging his hand into a barrel of textiles and string. Here was silky smoothness, here something rough and jagged, there soft resilience.

“Now open your eyes, and look”

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw…light. So much light. It was like the textures were made visible, with colors and shapes flooding his vision. “What the…”

“Tell me what you see.”

Hux swung towards the voice, then yelped at the brightness. “Blue, so kriffing bright. It looks like strings and ropes coming off you. Connected to…are those others like you? I don’t understand.”

“Alright. Close your eyes, and let it fade.”

Hux followed the instructions, and after a few minutes the light faded.

“Skywalker, what was that? I’ve felt the textures before, but that light was…insane.”

Anakin smiled. “That, General, was the Force. I know, you think it’s foolishness, but you’ve seen it yourself.”

“Is that what all Force sensitives see? If so, it would explain the high incidence of madness among your compatriots.”

Anakin gave him a considering look. “No, actually, sight like that is quite rare. You’re lucky that it’s almost the only ability you have. Much more would have had you registering on Snoke’s senses, and that would have ended badly for you.”

Hux nodded. “And you’re dodging my question from earlier. Were those others like you that I saw?”

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. “I’ll answer that, but only if you answer a question for me.”

“Considering how much you seem to be spying on my life, I’m surprised there’s anything left to ask. Oh, very well.”

“You weren’t surprised when I told you that your life would be forfeit when Kylo Ren went to Snoke to complete his training. In fact, you seemed quite resigned to it. Why?”

Hux looked at him calmly. “Skywalker, I suspected I was giving up my life the first time I had sex with your grandson. I accepted it the first time we made love. Men like me aren’t destined for happy endings. I am taking what joy I can while I can. Beyond that, I only want him to be safe and happy.”

The ghost looked at him with understanding and grief. “Oddly enough, I do know what you mean. Very well, General. Yes, there are quite a few others with a vested interest in the outcome of this situation. Many of them are dead, and like to hang around and harass the living.”

Hux gave a small laugh. “Alright then, Skywalker. Let’s try this again, and this time I need you to actually explain what I’m seeing.”

“Explanations only cloud understanding.”

“Oh shut up.”


	9. Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux actually looks, and Anakin is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you didn't notice, I wrote another story in this universe, and made it into a series. If you'd like to be kicked in the feels, go check it out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and any comments will give me the greatest of happies.

Hux lay quietly in bed, waiting for Ren to fall asleep. Ren’s head rested on his chest, and he combed his fingers through Ren’s dark hair.

“Mmm…can’t stay awake when you do that.”

Hux chuckled. “That’s the point, you idiot.”

He hummed in agreement, then relaxed. Gradually his breathing evened out, and he drifted to sleep.

Hux stopped stroking his hair, but left his hand on the back of Ren’s head. Over the last week he had worked hard on meditation and looking at the energy surrounding people. He had not, however, looked at Ren yet. Skywalker had been quite adamant about not looking while the man was awake. His concern about Hux’s reaction to what he would see was…alarming. Words like “horrifying” and “shocking” had been used.

Still, it had to be done.

Hux closed his eyes, and dropped into a trance quickly. When he opened his eyes and looked at Ren, he felt his insides turn to ice and his stomach roil. He closed them again quickly, and tried to control himself. His stomach revolted, but he pushed down the sickness. 

“Oh, love…” he whispered.

He had survived his father’s beatings and his mother’s death. He could do this.

He opened his eyes again, and looked down at Ren. Most people he had seen like this were surrounded by energy that varied from dull grey to bright white, with a variety of shades between. Ren, on the other hand…

The closest thing he had ever seen before was in his field training classes at the academy. There had been an entire unit on exotic parasites, and how to deal with them. There were black, oily tendrils attached all over Ren’s body, with the thickest rope of them fastened straight into his heart. They throbbed and seem to suck energy from him.

Hux realized that his hand was clenching in Ren’s hair, and forced it to relax. He began stroking again, and tried give as much comfort with the gesture as he could.

Slowly, he noticed a change in the energy fields. He could see a…conduit, for lack of a better term, between himself and Ren. Light began to slowly flow into Ren. It wasn’t bright and pure, like Skywalker’s had been, or like the parts of Ren’s own energy he could glimpse through the darkness. It was dark gold and red intertwined, shining but not bright. Not clean. Still, the dark tendrils seemed to subside and quiet.

Alright. This was something he could work with.

*****

After several hours of dozing, interspersed with as much comfort as he could give, Hux gave up on sleep for the night. He left a memo cube next to the bed telling Ren he was going for a run, then walked to the exercise facilities. 

Hux ran for an hour, then moved to the weight machines. He put himself through a punishing workout, then moved to the showers. He stood under the hot water for several minutes. When he looked down, his hands were still unsteady.

Right then.

To work.

He dressed in the locker rooms, since Ren would probably still be asleep. He took a moment to hate himself for not wanting to face his lover. Then he took a deep breath and proceeded to his office.

Two hours later, Lieutenant Mitaka quietly let himself in. He jumped slightly when he saw Hux sitting at his desk.

“Sir? I didn’t think you’d be here this early. Your first appointment isn’t until…”

“It’s alright Lieutenant, you’re not late. I couldn’t sleep last night, so I thought I’d at least make myself useful.”

Mitaka gave him a searching look. “Of course, sir. I’ll just get your morning caf, and then get to work.”

Hux put down his datapad, and watched his aide make the drink. When it was deposited in front him, he said, “Lieutenant, a word before you go.”

“Sir?”

“Most of my senior staff have what I like to call ‘severance packages.’ I’ve made arrangements for them to be taken care of in case of my death or disgrace. Usually another assignment lined up, or something similar. None of it is officially recorded, of course, but I have enough connections to receive guarantees.”

Mitaka looked at him in surprise. “That’s very generous of you, sir.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Loyalty should be rewarded, Lieutenant. Now, I’ve been talking with Captain Keroon, and he’s quite happy to take on someone with your abilities. Of course, it would be much easier if we can manage at least one promotion for you, but he’s promised to at least keep you away from the guns.”

Mitaka stood next to him, mouth open in shock. He sucked in a breath, and what looked like tears came into his eyes. “Sir, I don’t…I can’t…”

“Your appreciation is noted, Lieutenant. Now, I believe you had some inventory reports you were going to work on?”

Mitaka saluted formally. Hux stood, and returned the salute. “Go on, then, Lieutenant.”

He sat, and watched Mitaka exit. He passed his hand over his eyes, and sighed.

“That was very kind.” 

“Shut up, Skywalker. I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now.”

Anakin circled in front of his desk, and looked Hux over. “He’s right. You look tired.”

“Tired doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling right now. Exhausted, furious, sick, overwhelmed, those are all words that could be used. But not tired.”

Anakin nodded. “So. You looked.”

“Yes, old man, I looked. I looked, and then I started praying to deities I don’t believe exist. Tell me. Is that Snoke?”

“Yes.”

“Just to be perfectly clear, that darkness? The Force equivalent of Delovian pus worms that are burrowed into my lover’s soul? That is Snoke?”

“Yes.”

Hux put his head in his hands. “Alright. Well, then we’re rightly fucked, aren’t we? All I could manage was to make it calm a bit, and that was when I pushed everything I had to him.”

Anakin’s gaze sharpened. “What did you do, Hux? What did you see?”

Hux looked up slowly. “He’s connected to me. It’s, I don’t know, like a conduit or a rope. It’s not bright, not like he is underneath Snoke, but it’s there. I tried to send as much comfort to him as I could, and it seemed to glow. The darkness receded, just a tiny bit.”

Anakin began to smile. “Then it just might work.”

“What might work, you arrogant bastard? I’ve followed along quietly until now, but you need to tell me what is going on. What’s your plan? What’s your end game?”

“Saving my grandson.”

“If you’re not going to answer the questions, get out of my office.”

Anakin laughed. “You can see the intrusions, and you can effect them. Your role is to remove as many as possible without being noticed. When it reaches a critical point, and all that remains is the primary intrusion, the two of you will leave the First Order, and go to the Resistance. Between Luke and a few other Force sensitives, you should be able to disengage Snoke’s influence completely.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “It really is hereditary. Remind me, when I have the opportunity, to apologize to Ren for all of the uncharitable thoughts I’ve had about him. You unmitigated ass, that’s all the plan you have? Leave the First Order? What, were you planning on just having us steal a shuttle and fly around broadcasting that we’re looking to defect?”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. “That part of the plan is still in process.”

“Kriff it all, we’ll all end up dead like you! That boy out there, that I’ve made arrangements for? They will torture him. They will rip his mind apart, and all because you couldn’t take some basic fucking precautions!”

Another voice spoke from behind Hux. “I may be able to help you with that. Anakin has always had a habit of playing it by ear. I’m a bit better at actual planning.”

Hux looked over his shoulder to see another glowing figure. “You must be joking. Another one?”

“Quite. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I’m too tired for this.” Hux said quietly. “Alright, fine, I’m slightly impressed. At least I know that you have some tactical ability.”

Obi-Wan smirked, as Anakin rolled his eyes. “I did manage to hide myself and two potential Jedi from the Empire for almost twenty years, so that may count for something. Where would you like to start?”

Hux relaxed fractionally. This was someone he could work with. “We need to start setting up weapon and supply caches. At least three decoy vessels at strategic points. And we’ll need to contact someone in the Resistance. I need secure lines of communication, and I have to be able to send any of my men that won’t be able to protect themselves.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “That’s a good start. I know just the person to arrange things. I’ll get in touch with her immediately.”

“And take Skywalker with you?”

Obi-Wan laughed. “No, unfortunately you need him to show you what to do next with Ben. Besides, he might actually be the worst person in the galaxy to take with me.”

With that, Kenobi faded away.

Hux turned to Skywalker. “I’ll bite. Who is he contacting?”

“That would be my daughter. I may have tortured her a few times before I knew who she was.”

Hux sighed. Oh yes. Rightly fucked.


	10. Gathering Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with allies, taking the first steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly, y'all are amazing. I really appreciate all of the feedback. And, of course, more is always welcome.
> 
> That being said, I want to warn everyone that there will giant amounts of angst as we move forward. Not this time, but, well, it's coming. This story is going to take us through the end of TFA, and I plan to include all of the events of the movie, with a bit of my own context and explanation. So, yeah, that awful thing? THAT WILL STILL HAPPEN.
> 
> The next story will get us through the end of the plan Anakin outlined. And the one after that should wrap things up.
> 
> Once we get to the "wrapped up" stage, we should be in a happy place. Until then...there will be angst. Honestly, I made myself cry when I was mapping things out. Many not-happy things will happen.
> 
> I just wanted to make sure everyone went into this with their eyes open. If you'd rather not ride the train, I've got a "special" wrap-up in the ending for you.
> 
> Here we go...

Leia laughed as Poe Dameron left her office. The infuriating man could always lighten her mood. Shaking her head, she turned to a pile of reports and began to sort through them.

She looked up as quiet voice said, “I’m terribly sorry to impose, General Organa, but I was wondering if I might have a few moments of your time?”

Leia didn’t bother to hide her surprise. There was a glowing blue man in the corner of her office, and she suspected he was dead. She was entitled to a reaction.

“You have me at disadvantage, I’m afraid. Who are you?”

The man smiled at her and bowed slightly. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service.”

“You? But, Luke said…well, I thought you’d be…”

“Taller? More rakishly handsome?” Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t tease. I look older for Luke because that’s how he remembers me. The only time you and I met, you were a baby, and I was less worn around the edges. If you’d rather I look older, I’d be happy to change.”

Leia shook her head, still slightly stunned. “No, no, this is fine. What can I do for you, General Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan walked over and sat in her visitor’s chair. “Well, first off, I’d like to apologize. I was delayed when you sent for me on Tatooine, and wasn’t nearly as helpful to you as I would have liked.”

“You brought me Luke and Han. I don’t think I could have asked for more, sir.”

He dipped his head in acknowledgment. “I did what I could. Secondly, I would be honored if you would call me Obi-Wan. Or Kenobi. Or, really, anything besides ‘General’ or ‘sir.’ It makes me feel old, and I get teased mercilessly about it.”

Leia smiled. “I do know the feeling. I’m still trying to get my people to stop calling me ‘Princess.’ I’ll call you Obi-Wan, but only if you’ll call me Leia.”

“Of course, Leia. Now, unfortunately, I do have some business to address with you.”

She looked at her hands, then asked quietly, “Is it Ben?”

“In part, yes. There is a storm coming, Leia, and we need to do everything we can to be prepared for it.”

“Alright. What do you need?” She gathered herself together. This was about more than just her lost boy.

“We’ve found a way to reach Ben, and are working to lessen Snoke’s influence on him. Anakin has located a Force user who will be working with him. Once it reaches a critical point, we need to be able to extract them.”

Leia covered her mouth with both hand. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she was unable to speak.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t know if it will work, Leia. This plan…the technique has been used before, but it’s only been truly successful once.”

“But there’s a chance?” she asked.

“Yes. A small chance, but a chance.”

“That’s all that I ask for. So, what do you need from me?”

“Secure comm channels, and a few basic codes to signal the type of extraction needed.”

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s all? I can set that up easily. How many do you need?”

Obi-Wan winced. “Well, you see, that’s where it gets problematic. I need at least twenty different channels. If things go according to plan, you may be getting a variety of First Order defectors.”

“Well then. If that’s what it takes, that’s what it takes. I assume you’ll be conveying the information?” Obi-Wan nodded. “Right then. Let’s get to work.”

*****

Hux woke in the middle of the night.

It had been two days since he first looked at Ren, and it was time to try again. Skywalker had warned him against trying too soon. Apparently what he was doing took a great deal of energy, and could incapacitate him if he went too fast. And, of course, any rapid changes could alert Snoke to their work.

And yet, he couldn’t bear to wait.

Hux closed his eyes, and let his focus shift. When he opened them, he saw the black, oily ropes pulsing slowly. He focused on a single, small point of attachment, near Ren’s shoulder. He breathed deeply, then let light flow through their connection. It pooled around the intrusion, and began to glow. It grew brighter and brighter, and then seemed to flash a bright white. When Hux looked again, a tendril floated near that point, then was slowly absorbed into the main mass.

It worked.

Relief shot through him, and he almost wept.

It worked.

There was a chance.

Ren stirred restlessly, then turned towards him. “Hux? What…”

“Shhh. It’s alright. Go back to sleep.”

Ren rubbed at his eyes. “Strangest dream. Being sucked under in a whirlpool. Felt you there.”

Hux reached over and began to stroke his hair. “Of course you did. Then what?”

“Mmm…I could see your thoughts? I can never see your thoughts. It’s like trying to look through black glass. It’s dark and slippery and I can’t see inside. You were thinking about flowers. Mountains of flowers.”

Hux smiled. “Mountains of them?”

“I reached out for you. Called out. You just stood there, looking at me, thinking of flowers.”

“That _is_ a strange dream. I’ll always come when you call. Even if I have to burn the stars, I’ll come when you call.”

Ren smiled, and closed his eyes. “I know.”

He slowly drifted off again, as Hux stroked his hair.

It was a small chance, but it would work.

It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Special" ending:
> 
> Anakin's plan worked perfectly. Hux rooted out the nasty Snoke bits, and Luke took care of the rest. They all got together and killed Snoke. Hux and Ben walked into the sunset, holding hands, and lived happily ever after.
> 
> THE END
> 
> Yeah, pull the other one, right?


	11. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren begins to show the effects of Hux's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dire note in the last chapter. I just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page.
> 
> This should be the last chapter before we start overlapping with TFA. Hope you enjoy! Comments are what bring me joy in life!

Hux paced in his office. When he felt the shifting of power that heralded a dead visitor he whirled.

“Skywalker. We need to talk.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “No small talk? No sweet nothings? Hux, I’m hurt.”

Hux rolled his eyes and plowed ahead. “The last few intrusions I’ve removed. They’ve been different. Would you like to be helpful, or stomp around in a snit?”

“What do you mean by different?”

“Up until now, they’ve been attached to…I suppose you’d say ordinary places? Nothing unusual, I mean. But I’ve come across ones that seem to be sealing something off. It’s as though there was an attachment to someone else, but it’s been severed. And…this is no surprise to you.”

Skywalker shook his head. “I wondered if you’d find that. From what we can tell, Snoke covers and chokes off attachments to others. When a bond is severed, he appropriates the emotions and redirects them as he sees fit. It gives him rage and grief as fuel, which he can use to control Ben’s thoughts and actions.”

Hux felt ill. “He turns his own pain against him.”

“Exactly.”

“And when the intrusion is removed? Snoke’s hold becomes that much weaker?”

Anakin’s gaze shifted to the side, a sure sign that he was hiding something.

“Honestly, Skywalker, I hope you never took up sabacc as a hobby. You can’t hide a kriffing thing.”

Skywalker sighed. “The good news is that, yes, Snoke’s hold is weakened. The bad news is that Ben will now feel all of the grief and pain from that severed connection. He’ll have to process emotions that he’s been cut off from for years.”

Before Hux could blast Skywalker for this omission, the comm went off. Hux glared at it, but moved to answer.

“General Hux.”

_“Sir, it’s Lieutenant Mitaka. There’s been an incident in communications.”_

Hux sucked in a breath. “Report, Lieutenant.”

_“Sir, Lord Ren had come in to request a status on the scans he had ordered, and…I’m not sure what happened, but the next thing anyone knew, his lightsaber was out and he had destroyed a console.”_

“Is he still there?”

_“I believe he headed towards his quarters, sir.”_

“I trust you can handle the cleanup, Lieutenant?”

_“Certainly, sir. I’ll get you the forms to sign as soon as is feasible.”_

Hux signed off, and swore. “It may have escaped your notice, Skywalker, but Ren is absolute shit at processing emotions.”

*****

Hux swept into their quarters, unsure of what he would find.

Ren was standing in the middle of the room, staring blankly at a spot on the wall. He didn’t respond until Hux walked directly in front of him and reached for his hand.

“Hux?” His voice was soft and lost. “Hux, I think I broke your equipment again.”

The hand Hux held was like ice. “Don’t worry, love. I can replace it. Come on, sit down. It’s alright.”

“But, you hate it when I break things…I’ve been trying so hard not to.” Ren sat, and looked up at Hux. He seemed to have trouble focusing, and finally closed his eyes and leaned against Hux. “Please, don’t be angry. I didn’t mean to.”

Hux began to stroke his hair. “I know. Shh, I know. Just breathe with me for a few minutes.”

Ren sighed, then began to match his breathing to Hux’s. The tension slowly melted away, and his mind began to clear. With that clarity came a wave of embarrassment.

“You can let go now. I think I’m alright.”

“Well, I’m not. Humor me?”

Ren turned his face into Hux’s side. “I don’t know what happened. I was trying to check on those comm scans, and it just flashed through me. It was like feeling everything at once, and I couldn’t find my balance. I just…I was trying to make it stop.”

Hux winced. “I would rather have you destroying equipment than any of my men. Did it at least help?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Ren sighed. “I have to leave. There’s some unusual activity in the Pharong system, and I need to check it out.”

Hux echoed his lover’s sigh. “Well, that works out well then, I suppose. I need to go to the base and supervise the final stages. You can take the _Finalizer_ and continue the search for Skywalker.”

Ren nodded without looking up. Hux reached down and grasped his chin, forcing Ren to meet his eyes.

“If you need me, come to me.”

“Hux…”

“Or comm me, and I’ll come to you.”

“Hux, I can’t just…”

Hux bent down and kissed him. After a moment, their lips parted, and he rested his forehead on Ren’s. “Please, Ren. Promise me.”

The taller man sighed. “Alright.”

*****

The next day, Hux met with his aide.

“Lieutenant, you did well yesterday. I appreciate your discretion.”

Mitaka blinked in astonishment. “Sir, I was simply…”

“Modesty has a time and a place, Lieutenant. In this case, it’s a bit misplaced.” Hux could see him struggling for an appropriate response, but waved it aside.

“I have a new assignment for you, Lieutenant. I need to return to the base and supervise a few key matters. While I’m gone, I would like you to liaise with Lord Ren. He will be taking the ship on his own assignment, and will probably ignore any paperwork that comes up. Those tasks will fall to you.”

Mitaka nodded his understanding. “Of course, sir. I’m happy to help.”

Hux snorted. “I doubt ‘happy’ is the most apt word, but alright. Additionally, I need you to contact me if anything similar to today’s incident comes up. And…not through official channels.”

Mitaka inclined his head. “Understood, sir.”

“Very well. Dismissed.”

*****

Hux sighed as Anakin leaned against the wall in front of him.

“He’s going to get worse, isn’t he?”

Anakin nodded. “Most probably, yes.”

“And it’s going to hurt him a great deal, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m the one doing it to him.”

Anakin gave him a long, sad look. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Hux nodded. “Of course.”

He gathered himself, then walked out the door and towards his shuttle. There was work to be done.


	12. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I know, it's getting heavy. So, I...baked some angst muffins. And angst cookies. Sorry, it's all I had on hand, and I didn't want to use a mix!

The next few months were hellish. 

Ren was off chasing rumors of Skywalker’s location, and Hux was stuck on Starkiller Base. When they came together, it was chaotic. In public, they fought and snarled. In private, Ren clung to him. His control was in shreds, and Hux tried his best to piece him back together.

Hux swore to himself that he would stop. He would not do this to Ren, not any more. And yet, as they laid together in the depth of night, he would look again at the darkness, and find himself helpless to resist.

He was trapped, in a way he hadn’t known since his childhood. No matter what he chose, it would lead to pain.

*****

Hux stood in his office on the base, examining reports on the construction progress. The weapon was finished. 

He sighed. There was no way to delay it any further. He needed to inform the madman he served that his doomsday weapon was complete.

Lovely. This day couldn’t possibly get any better.

“Hux.”

Oh. Of course. Except for that.

“Skywalker, I’m in the middle of an absolutely wretched day. Unless you’ve come with a solution to all of my problems, please have the courtesy to sod off.”

Anakin sighed. “If you have a moment, I’d like to speak to you.”

Hux turned around slowly. “Well, this is different. Should I assume that the courtesy presages impending doom?”

“Oh, don’t be a prat, General.” Anakin sat heavily, which Hux couldn’t help thinking should be impossible for a ghost. “I owe you an apology.”

Hux stared at a him for a moment, then rubbed his forehead. “Right. I’m not having this conversation sober.” He walked to a cupboard and grabbed a decanter and glass. He set them on his desk, then sat facing Anakin. “I’d offer you a drink, but it seems a bit pointless.”

He poured himself a drink, then knocked it back in one go. He poured the second, then gestured to Anakin. “I’m terrified to ask, but what is this all about?”

“An apology, as I said. When we started this – well, you were a convenient tool. Your relationship with Ben and your abilities were just what we needed. Oddly enough, as we’ve gone on, I’ve developed…”

“A healthy respect for my abilities?” Hux offered.

Anakin smiled reluctantly. “A completely inexplicable fondness for you. It probably comes from the fact that we’re too much alike.”

Hux raised his eyebrows, and Anakin plowed on. “Neither of us is particularly moral. You’re terribly honorable, in your own way, but we both seem to lack that moral compass most people rely on.”

“Honorable? Really, Skywalker, have you forgotten the massive weapon we’re standing on? Not to mention my part in the continuation of the Stormtrooper program the old bastard developed. And…well, the list is longer than I like to contemplate.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I slaughtered the children at the Jedi Temple. As shocking as this may be, I doubt that you’ll win if we compare atrocities.”

Hux cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I think you’ve strayed from your original point.”

“True. At any rate, I haven’t been entirely forthcoming or honest with you, and for that I apologize.”

“Apology accepted. Now, old man, is there more, or can I get back to work?”

“Oh, there’s a great deal more. How long until this weapon can be used?”

Hux sighed. “It’s ready now. I can probably delay for another week or two, but anything more will be obvious. And he’ll want to use it as soon as possible.”

“And you’ll be the one giving the command?” Anakin asked.

“Of course. It will be a grand production, I’m sure, with impassioned speeches to the troops.” Hux couldn’t keep the scorn from his voice.

“I was afraid of that. I have to warn you. You’ve opened yourself up to the Force too much. You’ll feel it.”

Hux looked confused. “Feel it? Feel what?”

“Every death. It will be on a massive scale, and you’ll feel it, possibly hear the screams. You need to prepared yourself, so you don’t faint in front of everyone. Any extreme reaction will betray you to Snoke.”

Hux paled, then gathered himself together. “I’ve had to do similar things before. I’ll do what I must. I do appreciate the warning.”

Anakin nodded. “It’s the least I could do. But…there’s more. Hux, what we’re doing, what we’re attempting to do…”

“Probably won’t work?” Hux asked quietly. “I had realized that.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Hux said, “Is there any other way?”

Anakin shook his head. “No. There is no other way.”

Hux nodded. “Well, that settles it then.”

“Hux, there’s a very real possibility that this will kill you. Even if you get him away from here, you’ll be the focal point when we try to remove the primary intrusion. The backlash…”

“You said this has been done before. Tell me what usually happens.”

Anakin stood and began to pace. “It usually ends one of two ways. Either the focus point is killed in the backlash, or the subject…well.”

“Skywalker…”

Anakin stopped, facing away from Hux. “The subject goes mad.”

He looked back when the expected explosion didn’t come. Hux looked pale and shaken, and sat in total silence. Anakin winced. “Again, I am sorry. I should have…”

“Told me, yes.” Hux took a deep breath. “Skywalker, I’m holding him together with my bare hands. I don’t know what more I can do.”

“We still haven’t reached the crisis point. He’ll try to proceed as he always has, to keep serving the Dark Side. Only, this time Snoke won’t be absorbing the energy and redirecting the pain. He’ll feel it all, and understand exactly what he’s done.”

Hux nodded. “It is a terrible thing, realizing that you’re a monster. I’ll just have to make sure I’m there during the crisis.”

Anakin seemed torn. “Hux, it may not be enough. It’s just as likely that he’ll turn on you.”

“I know.”

“Hux…”

“Skywalker, I know what I have to do. Don’t fuss.”

Anakin smiled sadly. “Don’t deprive me of my few remaining pleasures.”

Hux smiled back at him. “Go on, old man. I need to straighten up here before going back to the Finalizer. Apparently he has a lead on a map to your son’s location.”

“Be careful, Hux.”

A sharp nod was all the answer he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breath, everyone. We're about to take the plunge.
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood...


	13. What must be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing what has to be done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, shit's about to get real.
> 
> Srsly, we're gonna have a bunch of dark, sad, heart-breaking stuff for the next little while. You might want a snuggly puppy or a pile of chocolate.
> 
> Also, this is my first stab at Kylo Ren's POV. Hope it works.
> 
> Here we go...

Hux stood on the bridge, watching the ships return from Jakku. The initial report seemed innocuous enough. The target had not been acquired, but a prisoner had been taken who might have more information. The local populace had been subdued, and necessary clean up had been taken care of quickly and quietly.

And yet.

He could feel Ren’s turmoil all the way from orbit.

This was going to be a lovely day.

Hux walked down to the shuttle bay to meet the arrivals. He saw a dirty, dark-haired man being escorted by troopers. Presumably the prisoner, headed to interrogation. And then Ren came sweeping off of his shuttle.

Hux sighed.

Oh, yes, absolutely lovely.

As Ren approached him, Hux held out a hand. “Lord Ren, might a have a moment of your time? I have a few things to discuss with you.”

Ren nodded sharply and began to stride towards Hux’s office. They walked together in silence. The tension built and stretched.

As soon as the doors slid shut, Ren removed his helmet and flung it in the corner. He leaned against Hux’s desk, breathing heavily. 

Hux locked the door, and started to move towards him. “Ren…”

“Poe Dameron. His name is Poe Dameron.”

“What, the prisoner?”

“He’s a Resis—” Ren’s voice broke, and he cleared his throat. “Resistance pilot. He hid the map. They’re going to try to get the information from him, but he won’t break. He…oh, Hux…”

Painful understand shot through Hux, and he gathered the taller man into his arms. He felt a few hot tears against his neck, then Ren started talking again.

“I remember him. We were children, and he…he was the only one who was never afraid of me.” Ren broke, and began to weep.

Hux stroked his hair and tried to think. 

“He’s the only one who knows where the map is?” Ren nodded. “And my men won’t be able to get the information from him?” Ren nodded again.

Hux cupped his face, and met his eyes. “Then you know what you have to do.”

Ren closed his eyes tight, and shuddered. After a moment he nodded.

Hux pressed his forehead to Ren’s. “I can’t save him. I’m so sorry, love. I can arrange for him to be mercifully executed once you get what you need, but that’s all that I have.”

Ren looked into his eyes, a bit wildly. “They won’t hurt him any more? Hux, he has valuable information about the Resistance.”

Hux smiled slightly. “A clerical error. Terribly unfortunate. Happens all the time.”

Ren held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded. “Alright. Alright. I can do this.”

“Come to me when it’s finished.”

*****

Kylo Ren stood outside the interrogation room, trying to gather his composure.

He knew what he had to do.

He entered, and began.

The banter and defiance hadn’t changed. And the beautiful boy had grown into a beautiful man.

He knew what he had to do.

As he forced his way into Poe’s mind, he heard the screams. In the past they had encouraged him, brought him strength. Now it only made him want to retch.

He knew what he had to do.

Ah, there it is. In the droid.

Ren started to withdraw, and felt agony flare.

No. No. That at least he didn’t have to do.

He soothed Poe’s mind, blurring the pain and the shame. A little extra blood flow to the affected areas, and gentle touch of sleep…

Ren sighed as he gently extricated himself. There. It was done.

He could go to Hux. Hux would know what to do next.


	14. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux learns more, and lots of people die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting to the point where I have to give myself large doses of TLC after writing each chapter. Ugh.
> 
> I'm thinking we have 2-3 more chapters in this story, and then we'll move to the next arc. Hopefully it won't quite as wrenching, although the exposition may get a little rough.
> 
> Anywho, grab something or someone snuggly, and settle in.

Hux sighed as Ren left his office. 

“Don’t look so glum, General.”

He sat heavily at his desk. “Skywalker, I’m really not in the mood. Let me wallow in my own failure for a few hours, then check back in.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Failure? I think you’re doing quite well.”

“Shut up, old man. I just sent him off to torture a childhood friend, one he can actually remember because of me.” Anakin just looked at him silently. “There was nothing else I could do. Any escape I can arrange, any failure will bring Snoke’s eye on us, and I can’t risk that.”

“Hux, I was a line officer. Believe it or not, I actually do understand.” Anakin gave him a slight smile. “Don’t worry about the pilot. He’s being looked after.”

Hux’s head shot up. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“It means he still has an important role to play. It will be taken care of, and you don’t have to worry about it.”

“You’re not going to tell me more, are you, old man?”

Anakin smirked, and Hux threw up his hands.

“Fine. Ridiculous reprobate. I’ll just brace myself for the next crisis, shall I?” Hux looked at Anakin. “Oh, kriff it all. I know that look. Now what?”

“You remember when I told you that a storm was coming?”

Hux nodded.

“It’s here.”

******

Hux stood in his quarters, trying to gather himself. He knew he was meant to be preparing to go to Starkiller Base. He needed to pack. He needed to review his speech.

And yet he couldn’t seem to string his thoughts together.

Ren came into the room and removed his mask. He stood quietly, staring at Hux, and then sighed. “I believe I owe you an apology.”

Hux shook his head. “I understand that you’re in turmoil. I understand that we have to be adversarial in front of the crew and the Supreme Leader. Just, Ren, please…” Hux’s voice broke, and he stopped for a moment, trying to regain his composure. “Don’t talk about clone troops. If he decides to end the trooper program…Ren, you know what will happen. They’ll repurpose all of them, the children…”

Ren cursed under his breath, and walked over to grip Hux’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. Kriff it all, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

“You never do. No, no, I didn’t mean that,” Hux said as Ren tried to pull away. “Just, please, not that.”

“I’m so sorry.”

They stood together for several minutes, holding each other. Eventually Hux sighed, and pulled back slightly. “I _have_ been informed that you owe Lieutenant Mitaka an apology.”

Ren winced. “Ah.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Ah, indeed. You are utterly ridiculous. I can replace the equipment, but you know how hard it as to find an aide. He’s the best I’ve ever had, and you bloody well know it.”

“Alright.”

“After the amount of badgering I put up with when I didn’t have an aide, I would think…”

Ren let out a bark of laughter. “Alright, alright. I’ll make it up to him.”

Hux smiled. “See that you do.”

He looked Ren, and ran a finger down his cheek. “I hate to leave you. You’ve been in so much pain these last months.”

Ren grabbed his hand, and pressed it to his lips. “And you’re so tired. Hux, I’ll be fine. I know what I have to do.”

Hux sighed, then nodded and extricated his hand. “Right. Packing.”

“Don’t forget to bring clean underwear. Oh, and when you’re giving your grand speech, be careful not to spit. You look ridiculous when you do that.”

Hux rolled his eyes. Definitely a family trait. 

*****

As he glanced over his notes one last time, Hux saw movement in the corner of his office.

“What are you doing here, old man? Come for the grand show?”

Anakin sighed. “I’m here to help as best I can. It’s going to be bad, General. I’ll shield you as much as can, but…I don’t know how much I can do.”

Hux gripped his desk. “Shield me?”

“There’s a two-fold risk. Death on that scale doesn’t just echo through the Force. It screams through it. You’re going to hear trillions of people screaming out in pain, and then the echoing void that they leave behind.”

“And the second part?”

“It will be impossible to not react. You may be able to hold things together externally, but you’ll feel it, and your reaction will go out as well. Ben will certainly feel it, and there’s a very good chance that Snoke will, too.”

Hux closed his eyes, and his grip tightened. “Shield my reaction. I’ll deal with the pain.”

“Hux…”

“Kriff it all, just do it! I can hold together for my audience. Just make sure the others don’t realize.”

“Hux, you have no idea what you’re asking.”

Hux laughed bitterly. “And you have no idea what I was trained to endure. Do your part, and I’ll do mine.”

****

Skywalker trailed him to the lift, and walked at his side. Hux screamed out his speech, then gave the order. As the fire streamed out, Anakin stepped between him and the targets, and held his gaze.

“Just focus on me.”

And then it hit.

Hux had known pain. He had known grief. He had known agony beyond words.

Nothing had prepared him for this.

This was worse than the beatings, worse than the electrocution, even worse than the sensory deprivation, and that had almost broken him. It was like the moment of his mother’s death, multiplied beyond imagining. Searing pain gripped his mind, and horror overwhelmed him.

But he would not show it.

He locked his knees and gazed into Anakin’s eyes. He blinked back tears that tried to spill. He let his mind scream with the rest of them, but would not waver.

And then it was over.

The echoing silence filled his head, and everything else fell away. 

*****

The next thing he knew, Hux found himself in the fresher off his office. Apparently he had been vomiting for quite some time. He had reached that delightful stage that is more internal convulsions than anything else. His face and…yes, his neck and chest were soaked with tears. 

Lovely.

“Back with us?”

Hux decided he must look even worse than feels, if Skywalker is being so kind.

“How did I get here?” he asked, shocked at how shredded his voice sounded.

Anakin looked immeasurably relieved. “You were focused on me, and I talked you down here. Don’t worry, you didn’t break until the doors were closed.”

Hux shuddered, and was miserably sick again.

As his system calmed, Hux managed to pull himself to his feet. He splashed water on his face with shaking hands, and struggled out of his jacket. He turned and staggered to his desk. After a moment of careful breathing, he said, “Still here, old man? Am I that entertaining?”

“That may have been one of the most foolishly brave things I’ve ever seen. You deserved someone to stand with you.”

Hux closed his eyes, and whispered, “Thank you.”

The door slid open suddenly, and Lieutenant Mitaka walked in, his worry written all over his face. “Sir, are you alright? You left so suddenly…”

He trailed off as he saw Hux sitting, dignity in shreds. Hux sighed. “Lieutenant. Am I needed?”

Mitaka stared at him with wide eyes. “No, no, sir. I just…do you need a doctor? Or…your uniform…”

“I’m alright, Lieutenant. Although a fresh uniform would not be unwelcome. Is anyone asking for me? Has the Supreme Leader contacted us?”

“A few people were concerned that you left so quickly, but nothing that can’t be dealt with. Sir, you look terrible.”

Hux gave him a sickly smile. “I appreciate the sentiment, Lieutenant. If you could fetch that uniform, I would be grateful. And…” he raked his hands through his hair. “You can imply to anyone that asks that I was unbearably aroused by the experience, and wished to celebrate in private.”

Mitaka winced, and looked at Hux with a mix of pity and discomfort. “Sir, is that really necessary?”

“Go on, Lieutenant. You’re dismissed.”

Mitaka snapped off a salute, and left the office.

When the doors slid shut, Hux placed his head in his hands. He spent several minutes simply breathing, trying to regain his composure. When he raised his head, Anakin sat across from him.

“Is Kenobi still lurking about?”

“I resent the phrase, but yes, I’m here.” The second figure stepped up behind Anakin, and Hux met his eyes.

“Go to your contact. You’ve seen the layout of the station. Give her as much information as you can. Tell her that they have to destroy the oscillator. It will destabilize the planet, and destroy the weapon. It’s the weakest spot, so it’s been reinforced as much as possible. The shields will have to be lowered internally, so they have to get a team in.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and faded away.

Hux turned to Anakin. “Did your shielding work? Did he feel any of it?”

“Not a thing. Your secret is safe.”

Hux closed his eyes, and let himself weep a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some chocolate.
> 
> Comments feed the muse, but that bitch has been riding me a little hard, so don't feel bad if you don't leave any.


	15. Passing through the crucible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren have finally reached the crisis point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Almost there.
> 
> I'm kind of working on the assumption that everyone reading this has seen the movie. If not...I'm kinda confused as to why you're reading this. I'm not retelling the entire movie. You know what happened. You know how hot they are.
> 
> I'm going to throw this out here, and run away.
> 
> Bye!

Hux paced in his office.

“It’s not that I doubt your interrogation techniques, Ren, it’s really not. But, honestly, half the point of capturing the plan was to keep it out of the Resistance’s hands! Keeping information from your enemy can be as important as getting it for yourself.”

“He was there. I had to leave. I couldn’t…” Hux turned as Ren fumbled for words.

“Who?”

“Han Solo.”

Hux paled. He crossed to Ren quickly, and cupped his cheek. “Did he see you? Say anything to you?”

Ren shook his head sharply. “I just…I couldn’t face him. I felt him there, and it was like he was being stabbed with shame and regret and pain and I couldn’t…”

“Hush.” Hux drew him down into an embrace. “Alright. I understand.”

They stood there for a few minutes, and gradually Ren seemed to find his equilibrium. He drew back, and Hux sighed.

“You’re going to go work on the girl?”

Ren nodded. “I still need the map. The Supreme Leader showed me techniques that may help. It’s the strangest thing, Hux. I’ve never encountered anything like that. Even as a child, no one could push me back like that. The closest thing I’ve ever found was…”

He trailed off, a puzzled expression on his face. “Yes?” Hux asked.

“Well, you.”

Hux blinked. “Me?”

Ren smiled. “You’re different, of course. Natural shields that I just slide across. Every once in a while something leaks out, but it takes a great deal.”

“I had no idea I was such an enigma. Is it unusual?”

“Mmm, very. Particularly from someone who’s not Force-sensitive. Are you sure you’re not?”

Hux snorted. “Not from lack of the old bastard trying, that’s certain.”

Ren sighed. “Well. I know what I have to do.”

Hux’s comm signaled, and he pulled away to answer it. “Hux here.”

_“Sir, you asked to be informed when the weapon was ready to charge.”_

“So I did. I’ll be on the command deck shortly.”

Hux disconnected, and sighed. “Meet me at the bridge when you’re finished?”

Ren nodded, and replaced his helmet as he left.

*****

The next few hours were a blur that Hux never could completely untangle. All he really had were images, like pictures flashed on a screen.

_Ren destroying ANOTHER interrogation room._

_A girl who could apparently use the Force wandering through his base._

_Ren sensing Han Solo, and going off to confront him._

_The base’s shields being lowered._

_Phasma dumped down a garbage chute, and wasn’t that amusing?_

_Ren’s soul shrieking in pain._

_That monster, Snoke, yelling at him though a projection, ordering him to bring Ren to his doom._

Hux snapped into focus as he came face to face with his aide.

“Sir, we have to evacuate. Come with me…”

Hux grabbed his shoulder. “Mitaka. Listen to me. You have the frequency I gave you?” The young man nodded, surprised at the question. “Good. Get out, take something you can pilot yourself, and broadcast the emergency code. When they come for you, tell them everything.”

“Sir, I can’t just…”

“On second thought, don’t tell them about my supply caches and decoy vehicles. But everything else. Every code, every plan, everything I’ve shown you. Tell them, and then help them in any way they ask.”

The young man nodded, with a look of grief. “As you wish, sir.” He saluted Hux, then turned and ran to the nearest shuttle bay.

Hux watched him go, then turned at Anakin’s voice.

“Well, you’re looking a bit more aware. Grab a shuttle, and I’ll take you to him.”

As they ran towards his ship, he nodded at a few of his senior officers, ones he had given secure frequencies. Each nodded in understanding, and slipped away. When he reached his personal shuttle, he powered up and followed the ghost’s directions.

When he exited the shuttle, he peered through the twilight. It took him a moment to realize that the shape, partly covered in fallen snow, was Ren. He swore viciously, and went to his lover.

Blood was everywhere. One side of his face had been sliced open, and there seemed to be numerous other wounds. Hoping desperately that he wouldn’t make anything worse, he slung Ren over his should and staggered towards the ship. 

Hux set a course for the _Finalizer_ and engaged the autopilot. He then ran back to the cabin to tend to Ren’s wounds.

He had to get Ren to the med bay. This was bad. There was a hole the size of a fist in his abdomen. Kriff it all.

“Alright, love, we can do this. Just keep breathing, and I’ll put some useless bandages on you. At least they’ll stop the leakage.”

Hux looked up at Ren’s face, and saw that his eye was open. 

“I’ve got you, love. Just hold still. We’ll be at the ship soon, and they’ll patch you right up. Give you the good drugs, so you can float for a while.”

Ren tried to speak, but only managed to croak. He licked his lips, then whispered, “You should have left me.”

Hux’s hands stilled, and he looked at Ren, stricken. “You know I couldn’t do that.”

Ren closed his eyes, and began to sob. “I killed him, and he just let me. He said it would help, it would stop the pain, but it didn’t. I killed him, oh, Hux, please…”

Hux shut his eyes for a moment, then took Ren’s hand. “Just stay with me. Look at me. Look in my eyes.” Ren took a shuddering breath, but obeyed. “I love you. Nothing will change that. Just trust me, and breathe.”

The tears continued to fall, but his sobs slowed.

“We will get through this. I promise, I will keep you safe as long as you let me.”

Ren nodded slightly, then closed his eyes. He slipped into unconsciousness, and Hux continued to tend him as best he could.

The console beeped, and he knew that he needed to go handle the final approach. Hux leaned forward and pressed his lips to the blood-smeared forehead.

“As long as you’ll let me, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW - just so everyone knows, I am planning to do some revision and cleanup on this, once everything's done. If you catch any typos/boo-boos, please let me know.
> 
> Also, comments are the joy in my life.


	16. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is tired of waiting, and things are set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end of the first story! I have to admit, it's been a crazy ride.
> 
> The end of this is actually the first part of the story I wrote. It's what we've been working towards for a while.
> 
> That being said, we're far from done. There's going to be a Mitaka-centric sidefic that will have LOTS of OC's that we need to tell the rest of the saga. In true Star Wars fashion, the main storyline is going to be told in 3 parts.
> 
> And, without further ado...

Time was such a strange thing. Too fleeting one day, slower than bureaucracy the next.

It had been three weeks since the destruction of Starkiller Base. Three weeks since he had been ordered to bring Ren to Snoke.

Three weeks since Ren had almost died in his arms.

Hux drew in a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Ren had been awake for a few days now, but he was hardly out of the woods. That lovely hole in his abdomen had ruptured a great many things, and was not healing well. 

He shook his head. Better not to dwell.

He cocked his head, then sighed. “Come on out, old man. You know I hate it when you lurk.”

Anakin snorted. “The list of things about me that annoy you seems to grow every day.”

“Are you surprised? In any case, is Kenobi with you?”

Obi-Wan walked into his sight line, eyebrow raised. “Oh, and I’m interesting now? What could I possibly do for you today?”

Hux ignored the teasing tone. “Did they make it? I have a list of the dead, and most of my senior staff is on it.”

Obi-Wan smiled gently. “All of the ones you sent arrived safely. They’re settling in well, and providing more intelligence than the Resistance knows what to do with.”

Hux let out shuddering breath that he hadn’t even known he was holding. “Thank you. That…means a great deal.”

“It really was my pleasure. I have to warn you, though, that your Commander Tegrin is almost frantic about his family.”

“The girls are ready to call for extraction. They’re just waiting for me to give them the signal.” Hux sighed. “They’re stuck until I can leave. Most of the disappearances can be written off as battle losses, but their leaving will be the sort of thing that can’t be ignored.”

Anakin cleared his throat. “Speaking of you leaving…”

Hux rose from his desk. “Did you check his medical suite? Can you guarantee me a conversation with him that won’t be monitored?”

“I don’t like this,” Anakin said.

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion. Can I safely speak with him?”

Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan sighed. “General, this really isn’t the wisest course of action.”

Hux stood quietly, but seemed to vibrate with rage. “Fuck you, and fuck your wisdom. I have manipulated him and brought him immeasurable pain, all without his knowledge. Everyone he has ever cared for has used him in one way or another. For this one moment, he is going to have a choice, and I will only proceed with his consent.”

“It could very well cost your life and his,” Anakin whispered.

“I have been fighting for his right to choose for months now. I’m hardly going to take it away because it inconveniences me. Now sod off. I’m going to the med bay.”

The two ghosts watched as Hux strode purposefully from the room.

“He’s right, you know,” Obi-Wan said.

“That’s not going to make it hurt any less in the end.”

*****

Hux sat at Ren’s bedside, holding his hand. He had spent so much time in the private suite that a small office had been set up for him. His chair was comfortable, and a variety of datapads and notes littered the small table.

After a few minutes, Ren began to stir. He blinked blearily, and seemed to have trouble focusing. When his eyes locked on Hux, the tension seemed to drain away.

“You spend entirely too much time here,” he croaked.

Hux gave him a straw to suck on, and smoothed back his hair. “I just can’t seem to stay away. It must be the scintillating company.”

Ren’s answering smile was slight, and tinged with sadness. “What is it, Hux? You have your purposeful face on.”

Hux winced, and rested his forehead against Ren’s hair. It was just too much. He couldn’t bear to lose this man.

“General, surely you’re not hesitating? That’s atypical enough to be terrifying.”

No more delays, then. Time to have it out.

“When the base was falling, Supreme Leader Snoke contacted me. He ordered me to bring you to him, to complete your training.”

All of the humor bled off of Ren’s face, and he took Hux’s hand in his. “You’re the one to bring me? You, personally?”

Hux nodded. “I’m in disgrace, love. I’ve failed beyond anything that can be overlooked.”

“We can’t. Hux, we can’t. He’s going to…”

“…order you to kill me. If you don’t, he’ll kill us both himself.”

Ren let out a quiet sob. “I can’t. Hux, no, not again, please, not that…”

Hux embraced him as best he could, given the man’s injuries. He knew that this was the moment.

“There is another option, but it has to be your choice.”

Ren looked at him. “How?”

Hux smiled sadly. “You’re the one who’s always teasing me about my plans. I have a way out, but it may end up being more painful than anything Snoke can do to us.”

Ren’s gaze on him was like a weight. “Will you live through it?”

“There are no guarantees in this universe, love. You know that. Still…it gives us a chance.”

The silence seemed to stretch out into years. Finally Ren nodded. “Yes. I’ll choose life, if it means that you’ll live too.”

Hux took his hand, and pressed it to his lips. “I love you. No matter happens, no matter what either of us has to do, know that I will always protect you.”

“Just don’t forget to protect yourself as well. You are unspeakably dear to me, Hux.”

Hux kissed his hand, then stepped away. “Sleep, and don’t worry. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Ren nodded, then closed his eyes and let himself slip under. 

Hux turned and began to march to his room.

He had work to do. Plans to set in motion. A defection to carry out.

In spite of all his best intentions, hope seemed to bloom in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask for a little help. I'm trying to come up with names for the ensemble we're going to meet in the next few stories. And, it turns out I'm hopeless when it comes to names.
> 
> So, even if you never comment, I would love to hear your ideas for character names. First names, family names, species, planets, anything you've got. If I end up using them, I'll be sure to give you credit in the story.
> 
> Thanks, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may go up eventually. Any new stuffs will be tagged.


End file.
